


Fifty-five years of love

by Gjonnor



Category: Jonnor - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gjonnor/pseuds/Gjonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor celebrate fifty-five years of marriage. Connor plans an unbelievable night for Jude!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-five years of love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so much fun to write! I hope you like it and I hope you comment and give advice!! Thanks!! I don't own anything recognizable.

Fifty-five years. That's how long it's been since Jude and Connor started dating. Jude could clearly recall the first time the first time he saw the love of his life, and each day that passes, his love only grows stronger. They've been through everything together: coming out, dating for a few years, broke up twice, marriage, kids, grandkids, and growing old together. Through this all, Jude loved Connor and Connor loved Jude. Life wasn't perfect. Like previously stated, they broke up twice. But through their break ups, they both were hopelessly in love with each other.

Connor wanted today to be perfect for Jude, so he planned out the day's events for months. It was an endless process that he continued up to the day of their anniversary. Now the day was here and Connor was a nervous wreck. Even after these fifty-five years, he still got jittery before date nights. Jude was the love of his life and produced emotions within him that were indescribable. Even though both boys had aged into older, gray-haired men, Jude's puppy dog eyes remained and so did his irresistible pout in his lips. Connor was very anxious to celebrate his long marriage with his lover, to say the least.

Both men got ready separately. Both wearing suits, they finished off their outfits with the signature blue nail polish. Styled their hair in a way that was much more appropriate for their age, and thinning hair. Finally they met in the living room of their home.

"Wow," Jude gasped at the sight of his husband. "You look.... Amazing!"

Connor blushed, "you're gorgeous yourself babe. And I have a lot planned for tonight since it was my year to plan the anniversary."

"Although, I love that we take turns each year, why do you always keep the plans a secret," Jude implored, "it makes me very nervous."

"It's important this year because I think you're going to love it," the other boy explained, "now let's go, I don't want to be late!"

They drove around first visiting important places that their relationship occurred in. Their wedding site, proposal site, Jude's moms' old house, etc.... After what Jude thought was their last visit he said, "now that we visited everything, what now?"

"Oh we have one more site, dear," Connor exclaimed.

They drove and pulled up to a site that brought back so many memories. Anchor Beach. A small crowd was gathered on the beach, which confused Jude.

"What's going on, Con?"

"Just follow me babe."

So Jude followed him and when he got closer he noticed it was set up for a small wedding. Signs were hung congratulating the couple on their many years of marriage. It dawned on Jude that they were here for a certain reason. They were here to renew their vows. Jude's heart melted like butter on a hot summer day. Connor was the absolute sweetest man in the world.

They made their way to the altar, where Jude's mom, Lena, was supported by his older brother Brandon. 

"Thank you for everyone who was able to attend tonight. Today we are celebrating the fifty-five years of marriage between my sons." She emphasized the term 'my sons' to declare that Connor is as much her son as Jude is. "This marriage has been great to see over these years," she continued," Connor. You have been apart of this family for about as long as Jude has. From classmates, to best friends, to boyfriends, and now celebrating this long marriage. I am so happy Jude met and fell in love with you."

"I'm glad he did too," intruded Connor with a giggle.

"Jude," Lena spoke with her soft, aging voice, "I love you so much. Ever since your mom, Stef, died I haven't been the same. But due to Connor and your help, I have healed. Seeing your guys' love has shown me that she may be gone, but her love remains. I wanted to throw this celebration to renew your vows. And with Connor I hope this is the greatest night. So without further delay we will start with the exchanging the vows."

Tears formed in the corner of Jude's eyes. He felt so much love from his husband and family. Nothing could ever change his love for them. He was on the verge of tears, but what Connor said next broke him to pieces.

"Jude. God I love you so much!" Connor proclaimed, "You are the love of my life and have been so since the day I met you. You showed me who I am and healed me. You were the only boy I couldn't get past and from day one I knew I had to have you in my life. Early on in our relationship, we had some rough times. I was scared and confused, but you changed everything. For that I love you and will always love you," Connor ended.

Jude was speechless and didn't know what to say in part to this being a surprise. So he thought and he spoke from his heart.

"Con. When I came to Anchor Beach I was lost. But this place changed me. I found my forever family and you. For a long time this school became my "anchor" and I was grateful for that. Then you became my anchor. You fill me up so much and I am so happy. For a time in my life I was trying to just survive, but with you I am able to thrive. You are my love, my life, my anchor."

By the end of the vows, both were pouring out tears of love for each other. They exchanged beautiful rings that Connor had picked and Jude could not disagree with his choice. They were simple silver, but with stunning blue swirls engraved in them. They put them on and everything was perfect. Well, almost. Connor grasped Jude's head in his hands and places a sloppy kiss on his lips. The kiss last what seemed forever. To this day, the kisses between the two still invoked sparks within them. 

The night continued on with dancing and cake. Jude couldn't take his eyes off of his love, and neither could Connor. Everything was perfect for the two of them. They danced, kissed, and shared memories of their life and love for each other. When they got home they got undressed and crashed on the bed.

"Thank you so much honey," Jade breathed.

"I'm glad it all turned out so well. I love you so much!"

"Soo.... What do you wanna do now?" Jude asked.

"Oh I think you know what I wanna do," Connor smirked as he pulled the covers up over them.


End file.
